Scarlet Tears
by Andariel
Summary: Six months after Jesa’s death, Duo has fallen into a well of depression. Can anyone save him before or after he destroys himself? Yaoi pairing, Quatre x Duo. Rated for suicide and drugs. PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!!!
1. Midnight Tears

Scarlet Tears (A sequel to 'Wildfire') By: Andariel Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Summary: Six months after Jesa's death, Duo has fallen into a well of depression. Can anyone save him before or after he destroys himself? Yaoi pairing, Quatre x Duo.  
  
  
  
Midnight Tears  
  
Quatre blinked, sitting up in bed. The sound of pain-choked tears echoed through the walls of his room. The noise had awakened him. He had heard it before. Sighing quietly, he pulled himself out from his warm blankets, shivering in the night air. He glided into a pair of slippers at the side of is bed, and padded silently out of his room and into the hall. The heart wrenching sobs murmured quietly on. Contained by the door that now stood before Quatre. The Arabian pushed the door open slowly, the room's occupant jerking up to look at him through half-blind violet eyes. "Duo." Quatre whispered, tears betraying his cheeks. The braided one huddled under his blankets, a poor wretch of a thing. He was thin and gaunt, dark circles rounding his eyes. His skin, so pale from long days indoors, seemed almost transparent. He seemed so much more fragile as Quatre sank down on the bed next to him. Duo stifled a cry as he fell against the blond, sobbing into his shoulder. Quatre put a reassuring arm around him. It was too much to bear, sometimes, to watch the braided one be so tortured. It ad been nearly six months since he had seen the baka happy. Quatre blinked back more tears; desperate to give needed strength to the boy on his shoulder. It had been six months since his happiness vanished. Six months since Quatre's sister, Jesa, had reappeared, saved him, and cursed Duo. She cursed him love, which he had never known. And then she was murdered. She betrayed the only life she ever knew to save her love, and was murdered in his arms. Duo cried silent silver tears, cascading down his face, soaking Quatre's shirt. For a frozen moment in time, he sobbed, clutching the blond as his only strength. He looked up and pushed the little Arabian away gently. "Leave me alone." He whispered his voice rough and hoarse. Quatre stood, understanding the feeling. He nodded and left the darkened room, retreating to his own. Safe within its walls, hidden beneath his tear- soaked covers, the little one wept. 


	2. Fall from Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Rating Nc-17 for Sucide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fall from Grace  
  
Duo crouched beneath the blankets, shadow-circled eyes surveying the room. Quatre had gone, leaving him to another night of lonely tears. "Such a sad state, Shinigami." He whispered to himself. He pulled his arm from the covers where he had hidden it upon Quatre's entry. The sheets on it were red and wet, clinging to the skin so that it was difficult for him to pull it away. 'Another set of sheets ruined.' He thought, pulling the crimson knife from beneath his pillows. 'My savior.' He thought; fingers dancing down the blade, dull from over- use. He looked down at his arm, the gashes deep and still bleeding profusely, but he thought nothing of it. Lifting the blade he held it to his wrist, pausing a moment. A quiet click resonated through the room, echoing through his subconscious. Although the reality was a broken gear in a nearby clock, to Duo's haunted mind, it was the cocking of a gun. Images flashed before his closed eyes; Jesa, an Oz soldier, betrayal, savoir, a gun, Jesa, look out! Blood, blood on his hands, soaking them, forming tiny pools near his fingers. He looked down and pulled the knife from his wrist. His arm hung limp and he stared at it, confused His head spun and he leaned back, near to fainting from the loss of blood. He tried to call out, to call Quatre, but his tongue refused to move. His body screamed and he lay dying, he knew and begged silently for death. A shadow flickered before his eyes and he opened them wide. Jesa stood before him, reaching out to him. "Duo." She called, so quiet, so far away. Then she screamed, a scream so sharp and sad and pain-driven that even long after the specter had vanished, he did not recognize the voice as his own. The Arabian jerked up from is own tears and nearly flew into Duo's room. The gory sight that lay before him turned his stomach and he ducked into the hall to vomit. Breathlessly, he called for the others and returned to Duo's side. He was fading, Quatre could see it, and he was afraid to lose the braided one. The other pilots appeared in the doorway, Wufei vanishing again almost immediately t fetch a doctor. Trowa swept into the room, plucking Quatre up. He brushed the blood-covered hair from the little Arabian's face and shielded him from further sight. Heero stood, the perfect soldier, one who has seen everything has never before seen this. For a moment so brief that it was lost in the seconds, a tear appeared in he eye of Heero Yuy. Then Wufei returned the physician with him pulling a tray of blood as they ran. He grimaced as he cut Duo's shirt from his chest and Duo tried desperately to lift frozen fingers and push him away. He titled his head back and swallowed blood, crying silently. The physician was inside him; needles of fire ripping through his open veins. "Jesa." He whispered, his tongue heavy, the words not forming. Duo's head feel still and his eyes glazed. For a moment, he was in serene death. The physician reached into his morbid bag of tricks and extracted two Electro-shock paddles. Duo's eyes snapped open and he choked as he convulsed upward, the one word scream tearing from his throat. "Jesa!" Then he succumbed to darkness. 


	3. Medicated

Dislclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. So you can't sue me. *sticks out tongue *  
  
  
  
  
  
Medicated  
  
A bright light flashed into Duo's eye and murmured, trying to move. The intrusion into his morphine driven world was both unwanted and unwelcome. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim light of his surroundings. The room seemed to dip and sway about him as he pulled his mind from opiate psychosis. He awoke to the smell of cleaners and medicine, the undeniable stench of death.or that of a hospital, that he knew and hated all too well. Slowly, hazily, the world about him came into focus and tears cascaded down his cheeks as realization dawned. He had begged to Shinigami in every form he knew to deliver him from the torment of life and give him death. To let him be with his love. He prayed for it, yearned for it, and now he had tried to achieve i. Duo struggled to move frozen muscles, tensing in pain from the some twelve odd needles torturing his veins.. He was alive, oh such a hateful state when one longed to be departed. He found himself in a hospital of sorts, a safe house, naturally, though he was not safe here. He was attached to the bed and a physician hovered over him, oblivious to his awakening. He was strapped down with the bonds of a madman. Leather straps contained his wrists, (though they were loose, he noticed, to allow for the mountains of gauze covering the raw muscle he had carved into). Straps contained his ankles and neck, another dancing across his chest. He whispered vulgarities as he found this, still disillusioned by his opiate commander. He lurched forward suddenly, fighting his bondage, throwing himself ahead. Alarms screamed as his heart raced and the needles were thrown from his body. The physician struggled to hold him down as he fought, quickly enlisting the aid of a few of his colleagues. Duo fought them all, desperate. Desperate to die. To be with her again. His wounds were reopening and begged silently for death. The physician caught his leg and threw a new needle, a sedative, and slowly Duo's convulsions relaxed. The physician left and Duo glared silently at the small blond figure in the doorway, watching his theatrics. Quatre watched him, hidden in shadow. The braided one asked but one thing of the little Arabian. "Kill me." He pleaded hoarsely. "Let me die." he whispered. Quatre shook his head, biting his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't, Duo." He whispered, the resolve being too much and he fled. Duo lay still, tears slipping from his eyes and cascading downward melding with his blood. He closed his eyes and stopped his breath. 'If only to die.' He thought through scarlet tears. 


End file.
